My Rose of Texas
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Peter and Charlotte pay a visit to the Cullens and entice our favorite Southern vamp to play a song for everyone. What song does he play and who does he play it for? read and find out. first song fic.


**AN: this was inspired by the song 'The Yellow Rose of Texas' and of course everyone's fave Southern Vampire; Jasper Whitlock. I don't own the characters or the song, just this itty bitty plot **

**My Rose of Texas**

It started out as a normal day for us. Well, normal for a family of vegetarian vampires. We were all in the family room; Carlisle and Esme sitting on one of the couches, Emmett and Rosalie snuggling on the loveseat, Alice and Edward curled up in a chair. Bella and I were together on the other chair, basking in each other's love when Alice shot up and bounced in her seat. "Jasper go get your guitar and wait by the front door. We're having visitors." She squealed. I grinned and shok my head as I went upstairs. The family, I could tell was curious and to be truthful I was too. Who had Ali seen? Hopefully the good kind of visitors, maybe it was Peter and Charlotte. I hadn't seen them since I met Alice, who I was traveling with because she had a vision of meeting me and going to find our mates. As soon as I came back downstairs, instrument in hand, Alice was shoving me to the door.

"5…4…3…2…1!" She yelled and true to her word a knock resounded through the foyer. Nervously I opened the door to revel the very people I had been thinking wistfully about. Peter was about 6 2 and had a rugged look to him, his wife and mate, Charlotte was petite and fair-haired. Peter's face broke out in a grin and he strode forward to clap me heartedly on the back. "How ya doin' brother? Yer lil' pixie sister here said to come for a visit so we did." I felt my face stretch into a wide smile and I laughed. The emotions in the room were making me giddy. "I'm alright Pete. Hello to you too Char." Charlotte smiled softly and stepped around her mate to embrace me, whispering "I missed you brother." As she pulled away I put an arm around her waist and lead them into the family room. "Guys this is my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. And guys this is my other family, the Cullens. My mate and wife Bella is the one sitting in the chair and looking like a deer in the headlights. Rosalie and Emmett are the two kissing madly on the loveseat. Carlisle and Esme are the two on the couch and Alice and Edward are on the other chair."

I could feel the love and acceptance in the room and with a happy sigh I sat down with my mate in my lap. We were all quiet for a moment 'til Peter spoke up. "Hey Major, ya have yer guitar why don't ya play a lil' somethin' for us." I grinned, I had wondered how look it would take for him to ask. "Please Major could you play 'The Yellow Rose of Texas'? I know it's your favorite from when you were human." Alice piped up, bouncing in her seat again. The others had never heard me play before because I only do it when I'm stressed or homesick. A faint smile touched my lips as I thought of my Bella, my 'Rose of Texas'. For her I would play anything. Knowing this was a losing battle I motioned for Bella to sit on the couch with Carlisle and Esme so I'd have enough room to play. I sat the guitar in my lap and began to strum it gently before playing the tune of the song. "Ali was right, this was a favorite of mine from my childhood. My father would sing it to my mother as a show of love. And now I will try and sing it for you."

_There's a yellow rose in Texas that I am going to see, _

_No other soldier knows her, no soldier only me; _

_She cried so when I left her, it like to broke my heart, _

_And if I ever find her we never more will part. _

_ Chorus_

_She's the sweetest rose of color this soldier ever knew, _

_Her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew, _

_You may talk about your Dearest May, and sing of Rosa Lee, _

_But the yellow rose of Texas beats the belles of Tennessee. _

_Where the __Rio Grande__ is flowing, and the starry skies are bright, _

_She walks along the river in the quiet summer night; _

_She thinks if I remember, when we parted long ago, _

_I promis'd to come back again, and not to leave her so._

_ Chorus_

_She's the sweetest rose of color this soldier ever knew, _

_Her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew, _

_You may talk about your Dearest May, and sing of Rosa Lee, _

_But the yellow rose of Texas beats the belles of Tennessee. _

_Oh! now I'm going to find her, for my heart is full of woe, _

_And we'll sing the song together, that we sung so long ago; _

_We'll play the banjo gaily, and we'll sing the songs of yore, _

_And the yellow rose of Texas shall be mine for evermore. _

_ Chorus_

_She's the sweetest rose of color this soldier ever knew, _

_Her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew, _

_You may talk about your Dearest May, and sing of Rosa Lee, _

_But the yellow rose of Texas beats the belles of Tennessee. _

I looked right at Bella as I sang; my Texas drawl coming back with a vengeance. The first time I sang the chorus I poured all my love for her out into the room causing her eyes to sparkle and the others couples to wrap their arms around their respective mate. As the song ended Bella quietly asked for me to sing another. The rest of Peter and Charlotte's visit was spent singing songs from my era, reminiscing, and of course holding the woman who had become my own rose of Texas.


End file.
